gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Abbeybunny
Welcome Hi, welcome to Gumbapedia Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Factory page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MissingNo. (Talk) 22:40, November 24, 2011 Live chat? Any chance you wanna chat sometime? FanFStory (talk) 14:51, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Yes! Abbeybunny (talk) 14:52, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Fluttershy: IM NOT GONNA TELL YOU GUYS AGAIN ..... HEY HEY HEY... MAKE THE SUPER WATTERSONS 2!!!!!!!!! pleaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeee D': Me: Woah, woah, woah. Please calm down! Make it and i'll calm dowm.... Gulp. Is there a problem? >:/ I don't know. Then why did you say gulp? I don't know. (facepalm) Look if you make The Super Wattersons 2 im sure that would be great. But I didn't make it! If you didn't who did? I forgot. Then check who made this. Go here and find out. P.S. That pleeeeaaaaaaaassssssssssseeeeeeeeee part on my first comment was me. I can't figure it out! Ugh. OK when you find out, leave a message on my talk pae. Thanks for trying anyway. Peace :/ Ok! Hey AbbeyBunny I need your help! 90.184.1.202 hurt my feelings! He said, "Fireball don't wanna be friends with you shitty OC." I almost cried :'(. Can you block him? He was really rude! Thanks! :) Heres the link for his account! www.gumbapediafanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/90.184.1.212 I'm not an admin. .......... do you KNOW a guy who is an admin? Ok ok I'll just tell darwin k? Good! Alright... Hey I made an deleted scene of your Orphans story. You don't mind? Yeah. cool. Here's the link. The Orphans Deleted Scene. Enjoy! I've read it already. Cool... Cool.... Hey. Wanna make an story? Yeah! Cool! Wanna use our characters? Yes! Alright! What's the story about? Hmm... What about one of Gumball's encounters with Heather? Good....good........What characters have you created so far? Give me the links. Here are mines. Sullvan Dog,Parody Sullvan,The Clones,Radar BLABLABLA EXEDERA! What's yours? Heather Higgins... that's about it Oh...... I though you made Daisy Watterson or others..... Oops... XD OK. Sooooooo, what other idea do you got? Another idea I had is when Sullvan discovers that Heather is a pegasister. Oh that's PERFECT! You'll create it right? P.S. Are you a boy or Girl? I think your a girl due to your behavior. Yes. Oh Okay. Soooo when will it be made? Now! XD AWSOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yeah. .......................soooo, where is it? P.S. What will it be called? I dunno. 8[ Say Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?????????????- I made this To Abbeybunny. Thanks! :D .......................sooooo........will you edit it now? You still there? Yeah. Cool...cool.... My birthday is coming up! In January 18! So you can talk on my talk page!!!! I'ma be 11!! WHERE ARE YOU!!!???? I'm here. Don't worry. Good! Don't go this time! Check out my new OC!! Mirranda Vendia!!!! Ok! Tommorows my birthday...... Cool! :D Annd.....now it pasted and now i'm 11.....................................................OH FOR GOD SAKE JUST MAKE THE PEGISISTER THING....... Alright! I'll start it soon. Good! When your ready,come to my talk page! P.S. You don't need to worry about the Super Wattersons anymore! It already here! The Super Wattersons 2! Yeah! I read it and it is good. Great! :D :So i'm guessing you will make it I dunno...........Friday? I guess. Cool! I can't wait! Yeah! Me niether..............will it be called, The Pegisister? Oh btw wat is you name and email address? I want to send you an spongebob picture!! :D Um, I can't really give that stuff away because I might get in trouble. That ok! Mabye in another time!!! ;D Ok. ............................................. Welp, Can you make an storyboard on your Sullvan finds out that Heather is an Pegisister thing? Sorry I keep talking about it! It's just that it is SO PERFECT FOR YOUR NEXT STORY!!!!!!!!!! I know, right?